La vengeance de Jack
by Neoru
Summary: -FIC FINIE- Dix ans toute seule, Elizabeth s'y est préparée, mais au bout d'un an, elle trouve déjà le temps long, malgré son amour pour Will. Et il a fallu que Jack Sparrow vienne en rajouter une couche… il a un compte à régler, dit il. -ESJS-
1. Chap 1 : Terminer ce que l'on a commencé

**La vengeance de Jack**

**Disclaimer :** bon, je dois faire de disclaimer à qui… ? On va dire **Gore Verbinski**, vu qu'il a réalisé les trois films… voilà, c'est au monsieur.  
**Rating :** j'hésite encore entre T et M… on va mettre **M** par sécurité.  
**Genre :** humour avant tout, fic pas du tout sérieuse... et de la romance en option !  
**Résumé :** Dix ans toute seule, Elizabeth s'y est préparée, mais au bout d'un an, elle trouve déjà le temps long malgré son amour pour Will. Et il a fallu que Jack Sparrow vienne en rajouter une couche… il a un compte à régler, dit-il. ESJS  
**Warning :** spoilers du film 3, _Jusqu'au bout du monde_.  
**Mais pourquoi donc cette fic ?** Pourquoi ? Surtout pour me faire plaisir. Sinon, ce matin je me suis réveillée après avoir fait un rêve où Jack se retrouvait encore abandonné par Barbossa sur une île déserte (je sais je fais des rêves étranges). Au réveil je me suis bien marrée (poor Jack !) puis m'a pris l'idée de faire cette histoire (aucun rapport quand on lit le résumé, je sais). Surtout qu'à la fin de _Jusqu'au bout du monde_, je me suis bien marrée : comme si Liz allait tenir dix ans ! On y croit, on y croit, mais si Jack voulait se venger d'Elizabeth… ? Héhé, je donne le vilain rôle à Jack, mais bon, on peut comprendre qu'il en veuille à Liz après ce qu'elle lui a fait sur le Black Pearl, nan ?

Je pense que cette fic ne sera pas très très longue (genre entre trois et cinq chapitres, à moins que l'inspiration me submerge). **Bonne lecture, et I love reviews !  
**

* * *

Chapitre premier : Terminer ce que l'on a commencé

* * *

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez épousé William Turner sur un bateau, pendant un combat, mariés par le Capitaine Barbossa, et que Monsieur Turner est désormais le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant et que vous allez devoir patienter dix ans avant de le revoir ? 

- C'est bien cela Anabelle, répondit Elizabeth à sa servante.

- Vous êtes très courageuse, Madame Turner.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Vivre dix ans sans l'homme que vous aimez, c'est un exploit Madame.

- Je m'y suis préparée. Je n'ai pas trop le choix.

- Surtout de rester fidèle, ajouta la servante discrètement.

- Plait-il ?

- Je disais, je loue votre vertu. Rester fidèle à un homme en mer pendant dix ans, sans le tromper, vous êtes digne de louanges !

- J'aime William, et je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs, Anabelle.

- Nous verrons cela dans quelques années, Madame Turner. Je vous fais confiance.

**Un an plus tard…**

Ce matin-là, Elizabeth Turner marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Port Royal. Elle se sentait revivre depuis que la ville était redevenue normale, et que tous les problèmes s'étaient réglés. Mais, elle se sentait seule. Terriblement seule. William lui manquait. Terriblement. Elle passait ses journées à regarder l'horizon, attendant de voir un bateau se découper qui soit le Hollandais Volant. Mais elle savait. Dix ans. Ni plus, ni moins.

De plus, ses anciens amis étaient toujours en vadrouille à l'autre bout du monde. Il lui arrivait de rencontrer un ou deux pirates qu'elle ait côtoyés de par le passé, mais aussitôt à terre, aussitôt repartis. Plus d'aventure. Peut-être ne la cherchait-elle pas tellement, songea-t-elle. Elle avait jeté l'éponge, décrété que le rôle de Roi des Pirates ne lui allait plus, et attendait sagement William. « Quelle idiotie d'abandonner la piraterie ! » se disait-elle de temps en temps.

Elle se dirigea vers le port, où elle s'assit une énième fois près des bateaux, scrutant l'horizon. Encore une fois. Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes sur les genoux, rêveuse. Elle regardait les bateaux de marchandise arriver au port, souriait de nostalgie en voyant les marins descendre à terre, et versait une larme en voyant un bateau repartir pour un long voyage. Comme elle aurait aimé embarquer ! Avec l'aventure, le temps passerait plus vite, peut-être, et qui sait si elle ne croiserait pas le Hollandais Volant ? Non, non… c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas.

Dans les moments difficiles, elle prenait le coffre contenant le cœur de Will. Et le contemplait, battre pour elle. Mais, pauvre consolation, William n'était pourtant pas là.

Alors qu'elle rêvait à son époux, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant un petit bateau arriver. Ce n'était pas un navire de commerce. Et elle était certaine que ce n'était pas non plus de terribles pirates venus saccager le port : il n'y avait pas grand monde sur le pont, et ils auraient eu du mal à voler quoique ce soit.

Elle regarda le bateau manœuvrer. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise en voyant le Capitaine Jack Sparrow accompagné de quelques moussaillons mettre pied à terre. Jack s'étira longuement, et avança d'un pas déterminé vers Port Royal. Elizabeth se leva brusquement, et tenta de se cacher derrière quelque chose, vite, n'importe quoi. Jack ne l'avait pas vue. Il marqua un arrêt, et se retourna subitement vers un de ses hommes. Elizabeth était assez près pour l'entendre.

- Toi.

- Moi ?

- Toi. Va t'occuper de payer le monsieur là bas, qui réclame son dû. Et s'il te demande qui je suis, dis-lui… que je suis… peu importe mais je ne suis pas le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

- Très bien, Capitaine.

- Toi, dit à nouveau Jack en se tournant vers un autre de ses hommes. Je voudrais qu'on me laisse seul.

- Votre affaire ?

- Oui, je suis là pour affaire. Affaire personnelle, précisa-t-il dans un sourire en se penchant légèrement vers l'oreille de l'homme. Donc, comme je l'ai dit à bord, on me laisse seul. Je pense en avoir pour la journée, tout au plus. Si je ne suis pas là ce soir, c'est que c'est plus long que prévu, dans ce cas, retournez au bateau. Mais, ne levez pas l'ancre, Barbossa m'a fait le coup il y a un an, ça suffit, merci.

« Affaire personnelle ? » pensa Elizabeth.

Elle regarda Jack s'éloigner du port. Quand il ne fut plus à portée de vue, elle sortit de sa cachette, et courut le plus vite possible vers sa demeure. Elle entra rapidement, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Mais quand elle se retourna, elle poussa un cri de stupeur en voyant Jack devant elle.

- Vous étiez sortie, très chère, pardonnez-moi, je me suis permis d'entrer.

- Bonjour, Jack… Ca fait longtemps ! bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oui, je sais, j'étais assez occupé ces derniers temps, entre Barbossa qui m'a piqué mon bateau et mon équipage, puis encore une énième quête, on arrête jamais de naviguer de nos temps !

- Je vois ça, dit Elizabeth en se dégageant de l'endroit où elle était, c'est-à-dire entre Jack et la porte.

- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout, dit Elizabeth, le cœur battant à la chamade après la peur qu'elle avait eue. Pourrais-je savoir ce qui vous amène à Port Royal après de longs mois sans nouvelles ?

- J'ai une affaire à régler.

- Vous êtes là pour affaire.

- Oui, un compte à régler. Et j'aimerais que cela se fasse rapidement, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Avec qui ?

- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, dit Jack dans un sourire en s'asseyant sur le premier fauteuil venu. _Ne confondons pas vitesse et précipitation_, ma belle.

- Certes, certes…

Elizabeth se dirigea vers le fauteuil en face de celui de Jack.

- Comment va ce cher William ? demanda Jack.

- Cela serait plutôt à moi de vous demander ça, Jack, dit Elizabeth le regard sombre. Vous êtes plus en mer que moi.

- Et bien, pas de Hollandais Volant ces derniers temps. Je suppose qu'il doit s'amuser à guider les âmes, très sympathique comme travail je dois l'avouer. Tant mieux, les tentacules ne lui iraient pas trop, je pense, moi non plus d'ailleurs.

- Et vous, que vous est-il arrivé, Jack ?

- Oh, pas le temps de tout vous raconter, j'ai été juste un peu occupé. J'ai eu quelques soucis à cause de ce cher Barbossa. Vraiment, une belle connerie que de l'avoir ressuscité celui-là.

Elizabeth eut un sourire en coin.

- Il est incorrigible, c'est tout, dit-elle. Il nous a été d'une aide précieuse.

- Moui, c'est vrai, admit Jack.

- Parlons de votre affaire.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que cela vous regarde, Elizabeth ?

- A peine arrivé vous voilà chez moi.

- Une visite à une vieille amie vous dérange ?

- Non, non, se rattrapa Elizabeth, c'est juste que…

- Vous avez raison, Elizabeth. Je viens régler mes comptes avec vous.

- Avec… moi ?

La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Elle n'avait pas de différend avec Jack… enfin… non, pas tellement. Si ce n'est…

- Je n'ai pas tellement apprécié le coup du baiser et des menottes. Hum, dit comme ça, c'est très douteux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elizabeth rougit. Sans connaître le contexte, la dernière phrase de Jack était en effet très douteuse et pleine d'arrière-pensées.

- Non, sérieusement ma belle, c'était plaisant, mais votre petit coup bas l'était moins. Si vous saviez ce que je me suis amusé dans l'antre de Davy Jones ! C'est fou ce qu'on s'éclate avec les crabes blancs !

- Je croyais que c'était une visite amicale… Voyons, Jack, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes revenu à Port Royal juste pour vous venger ?

- Si.

- Pardon ?

- Si. Juste pour ça. J'ai traversé les mers pour le plaisir de vous voir me supplier de vous pardonner de cette bassesse !

Elizabeth se mit à rire.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi drôle, Jack.

- Je ne plaisante pas, répondit-il en levant un sourcil.

Elle s'arrêta de rire subitement.

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et puis, ça vous fera un peu d'action, vous qui devez mourir d'ennui à terre à garder le cœur de ce cher Will.

- Je… j'aime William, et je l'attendrai. Je garde son cœur. Et je ne m'ennuie pas ! protesta-t-elle.

- Que c'est mignon, dit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel. Je sais que l'océan vous manque, et que vous dépérissez à n'avoir aucun contact humain, chuchota Jack.

- Ecoutez, si vous êtes venu pour me tourmenter et venir régler une affaire vieille de plus d'un an, repartez sur votre bateau, et que je ne vous voie plus ici.

- Vous n'avez pas bien compris, Elizabeth. Je viens terminer ce que nous avons commencé.

- Commencé ?

- Où en étions-nous ? Ca y est, je me souviens !

Jack se leva brusquement, et rajusta sa tenue.

- Jack ? Que faites-vous ?

- Voyons, Elizabeth, que craignez-vous ? Allons discuter dans un endroit plus calme.

Elle bougonna, et se leva à son tour.

- Suivez-moi, dit-elle.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans une chambre d'ami.

- C'est intime, lança Jack d'un ton rieur.

- Jack !

- Oui, pardon, je divague. Je disais. Terminer ce que l'on a commencé ! Où en étions nous ?

- Jack… dit Elizabeth en se reculant, craignant le pire.

- Vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait, dit Jack en s'approchant dangereusement d'Elizabeth. Alors, reprenons !

En effet, Elizabeth avait raison de craindre le pire. Jack venait de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait fougueusement. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

- Et bien Elizabeth, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça sur le Black Pearl. Vous étiez plus consentante ! Ah, j'oubliais, c'était pour m'attacher au bateau et m'abandonner. Que je suis stupide !

- Jack, vous êtes un monstre…

- Et vous donc ma chère ?

- Cette histoire est révolue, et… et nous étions redevenus amis, pourquoi vouloir vous venger subitement ?

- Pourquoi pas ? La rancune, un peu. J'ai tenté d'effacer cette histoire pour qu'en effet, tout redevienne amical entre nous, mais, au fond de moi…

- Jack, enfin, Jack ! Ne faites pas l'enfant ! dit Elizabeth d'une voix suppliante.

- Vous avez peur que Will débarque et nous surprenne ? Rassurez vous, on a neuf ans devant nous !

- JACK ! Je vous déteste…

- Tout comme moi, Elizabeth… et maintenant, trêve de bavardages, reprenons. Je voudrais faire cette vengeance en beauté, Elizabeth.

- Je vais appeler la garde, Jack !

- Vous n'oseriez pas… Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Click on 'Delete' or you want la suite ?


	2. Chap 2 : Elle aimerait s’en convaincre

**La vengeance de Jack**

**Discours inutile :** merci encore pour les reviews, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère que la suite de cette petite fic _pas tout à fait sérieuse_ (voire pas du tout) vous plaira, et don't forget, I still love reviews :P **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**__ Il s'est passé un an depuis que Will est le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Jack est revenu à Port Royal après de longs mois d'absence, et va rendre visite à Elizabeth. Il lui apprend qu'il venu pour régler ses comptes avec elle, une vielle histoire de baiser, de menottes, d'attachement au Black Pearl et de séjour dans l'Antre de Davy Jones… « terminons ce que l'on a commencé », lui dit-il, avant de l'embrasser subitement, histoire de se venger…  
_

* * *

Chapitre second : Elle aimerait s'en convaincre 

* * *

- Jack ! s'écria Elizabeth alors qu'il s'approchait à nouveau d'elle. 

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester plus, car le pirate l'avait déjà fait taire en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, tout en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Elle voulait se dégager, mais ses mouvements étaient trop mous pour montrer une résistance sincère. Elle lui en voulait, mais il avait raison, cela faisait tellement longtemps que…

- Et bien Elizabeth, il semblerait que la résistance se fasse beaucoup moins violente, aurais-je eu raison ? dit Jack en se reculant du visage d'Elizabeth.

- Taisez-vous.

- Ce cher Will n'est pas là, la Dame s'ennuie…

A l'évocation du nom de son mari, Elizabeth fut saisi d'un remord immense. Elle venait de se faire embrasser par Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow. Elle avait résisté, mais… pas autant qu'il le fallait…

- Ma petite vengeance vous plait ?

- Allez vous en, dit-elle en se retournant, embarrassée.

- Pas si vite, qui vous dit que je vous ai pardonnée ? Croyez vous que ma vengeance consistait à simplement vous embrasser ? Non, je pourrais être plus cruel, vous attacher à mon tour je ne sais où et vous laisser croupir en attendant qu'une domestique vienne vous délivrer…

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, le visage apeuré. Il n'oserait pas… ?

- Ou alors, il y a un autre moyen, ma belle.

- Jack, je… je suis désolée, je…

- N'est-il pas un peu tard pour avoir des regrets ? lança Jack.

- Et vous, n'est-il pas un peu tard pour vous venger ! répliqua-t-elle.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, c'est bien connu ! répliqua Jack dans un grand sourire.

La jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle était en effet en grand manque d'affection et de contact humain, que Jack n'était pas vraiment déplaisant – euphémisme – et qu'au final, cela n'irait pas à l'encontre de son amour pour Will que de…

- NON. Non, Jack, je suis désormais une Turner, et je ne cèderai pas à votre petit chantage.

- Qui parle de chantage, Elizabeth ? Je suis simplement venu pour que nous soyons quittes, je n'ai jamais parlé de chantage !

- Mais… bafouilla-t-elle, enfin, une si vieille histoire…

- Vous avez réussi à me tuer.

- Je suis venue vous sauver, Jack !

- Par intérêt seulement, Elizabeth, par intérêt.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle se retrouvait dans une impasse. Cela faisait à peine quinze minutes que Jack était là, et il avait réussi à retourner la maison... du moins Elizabeth. Il fallait qu'il la pardonne. Quitte à y perdre d'amour-propre qui lui restait en le suppliant.

- Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas le choix, Jack !

- Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas certain !

- Pardonnez-moi, se mit-elle à supplier en s'agrippant à lui.

- Vous me suppliez déjà ?

- Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie, et allez vous-en ! dit-elle plus fermement.

Le capitaine eut un léger rire.

- Et bien Elizabeth, nous avançons ! Vous me demandez mon pardon, cela signifierait donc que finalement…

- Oui, je suis désolée, voilà, ça vous va ? Vous avez réussi à me pousser à bout, à me supplier, maintenant que vous avez mes excuses, partez !

- Mais pourquoi donc une telle envie que je parte, trésor ? Si je vous pardonne, cela m'oblige à partir ?

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer que son baiser ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente, et qu'elle ne voulait pas être infidèle à William, ce qui incluait donc un départ immédiat de Jack avant que les choses ne dérapent ! Ca ne le ferait pas tellement après lui avoir dit qu'elle le détestait. Enfin, comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ça… ? Profiter de sa faiblesse…

- Auriez-vous peur de faire des infidélités à ce cher Will ?

- Jack !

- Je dis ça, je dis rien… mais, voyez-vous, ça ne me va pas.

- Ca ne… quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas vengé suffisamment, expliqua-t-il en s'amusant avec son sabre.

Elizabeth déglutit.

- Vous n'allez pas me…

- Tuer ? Voyons, quel gâchis cela serait que de vous tuer, ma chère ! plaisanta Jack.

Il rangea son arme, et s'approcha à nouveau d'Elizabeth. Sans dire quoique ce soit, il attrapa la tête de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa une troisième fois. Il avançait, ce qui faisait reculer Elizabeth à travers la pièce, tout comme elle l'avait fait sur le Black Pearl. Elle se laissait faire, ne sachant plus tellement s'il fallait protester ou simplement savourer l'instant. Elle ne savait pas tellement si elle méritait une telle « punition » ou si Jack n'était qu'un profiteur qui se servait de sa vengeance comme prétexte.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle buta contre le rebord du lit et que, déséquilibrée, elle tomba à la renverse, s'étalant sur les draps, qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

- Jack ! Enfin ! Je ne vous permets pas…

- Quelle conviction, dit-il en se débarrassant de son épée et autres gadgets pas très utiles à l'instant présent.

- Je… je…

- Ca vous tente, n'est-ce pas ?

- NON ! cria-t-elle.

- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre ! lança Jack d'un air moqueur en rejoignant la jeune femme qui tentait de se redresser.

- Jack, enfin !

- Vous l'avez mérité, vous avez commencé, je termine, il faut assumer ses actes, ma grande ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui me prends des claques…

Ce que Jack n'avait pas précisé à Elizabeth, c'est que dans sa vengeance, il incluait son consentement. Et bien, oui, ses remords d'avoir trompé William seraient d'autant plus grands si elle s'était complètement laissée faire… Et Jack pourrait alors dire qu'il s'était vengé totalement ! Et il savait bien comment faire pour venir à bout de la jeune femme. Le travail ne serait pas difficile, avec le manque cruel que ressentait Elizabeth…

Il eut un sourire, comme s'il avait déjà triomphé. Après tout, il avait déjà eu le plaisir de la voir le supplier… et maintenant il avait le plaisir de ne pas la pardonner, et de se venger comme il fallait…

- Jack, je vous en supplie…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas envie de vous pardonner… mais, vous, je sais que vous avez envie de ça, dit-il en remontant dangereuse sa main sur la cuisse d'Elizabeth.

Elle se recula au fond du lit, complètement outrée.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, Elizabeth, vous n'allez pas me dire que Will et vous êtes restés au stade du gentil baiser chaste ?

- Je… Will est Will, vous c'est une autre histoire ! Ca n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre nous, de toute façon !

- Je ne dis pas le contraire, ma belle, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ça pour autant, continua-t-il tout en s'approchant du corset d'Elizabeth.

- Jack, voyons, dit-elle dans un sourire gêné, je suis une femme mariée, et je ne suis pas sûre d'être en état pour vous laisser faire ça…

- Un peu de rhum peut-être ?

- Du… rhum ?

- Hum, non, vous n'en méritez pas, je veux que vous soyez absolument consciente pendant que je… m'occuperai de vous.

Il attrapa son chapeau et le posa dans un geste magistral bien à lui sur le remord du lit. Elizabeth quant à elle avait envie de sa taper la tête contre les murs : elle hésitait entre tuer Jack sur le champ, ou lui sauter dessus histoire d'assouvir ses pulsions refoulées depuis maintenant un an. « Non, ce type est un monstre… je ne peux pas… moi qui le croyais si respectable… enfin… c'est ma faute s'il fait ça… non, je n'avais pas le choix ! » ; elle était prise dans un dialogue intérieur complètement affreux, et elle se serait bien cassée la tête contre le rebord du lit pour que ses pensées cessent d'affluer. Mais, songea-t-elle, elle ne voulait pas donner du travail aux domestiques ; bah, oui, il faudrait nettoyer tout le sang, après…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué que la chemise de Jack jonchait maintenant au sol et qu'il s'attaquait à son corset.

- Regardez, dans ma méchante vengeance, je fais un acte de bonté : ne prétendez-vous pas qu'un corset est difficile à porter ? Regardez, vous respirez maintenant !

- Idiot, murmura-t-elle, se laissant faire.

- Dois-je croire que vous avez renoncé à me supplier de vous pardonner ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, susurra-t-il, ma vengeance ne vous déplaît pas tant que ça, je me trompe ?

- Fermez-la.

- Tss, pas de vulgarité Elizabeth.

Jack s'allongea sur la jeune femme, et entreprit de l'embrasser tout en promenant sa main sur son corps à moitié dénudé. Elizabeth se sentait à la fois trahie, mais aussi revivre. Si elle avait toujours aimé Will, elle avait toujours admit (par pure objectivité, disait-elle) que Jack Sparrow était un homme plutôt attirant. Objectivement. Bien sûr…

Alors que les mains de Jack retiraient le reste des vêtements d'Elizabeth, une servante ne trouva pas un meilleur moment pour venir frapper à la porte. Elizabeth poussa un soupir de frustration quand Jack se leva rapidement (ce qui gonfla l'orgueil de ce dernier). Il regardait la porte avec appréhension.

- Oui ? dit Elizabeth avec agacement. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a un visiteur pour vous.

- A croire que c'est un complot, souffla-t-elle à Jack qui acquiesça d'un air las. Qui est-ce ?

- Il n'a pas voulu me dire son nom, répondit la voix derrière la porte.

- Hé bien… quel dommage que je sois absente !

- Très… très bien, dit la domestique en repartant.

- Hum, dit Jack, pas envie d'être dérangée ?

- Oh, vous, taisez-vous, et reprenez où vous en étiez, avant que l'envie me prenne d'aller voir qui est ce visiteur !

- J'y comptais bien, Madame _Turner_… répondit Jack d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Qui est le visiteur ? Elizabeth le rencontrera-t-elle ? Jack arrivera-t-il au bout de ses peines ? (il est en bonne voie) Elizabeth se suicidera-t-elle en apprenant que Will est devenu encore plus laid que Davy Jones ? (non ça c'est pas vrai) : To be continued :P


	3. Chap 3 : C'est mieux quand c'est lui

**La vengeance de Jack**

**Discours inutile :** Et oui, je passe en coup de vent chez moi et j'en profite pour updater cette fic (j'avais écrit le chapitre avant de partir…)3 Je suis ravie de voir que mon histoire vous plait ! Merci encore à mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre… c'est de pire en pire, je ne sais même pas si ce que j'écris serait possible, mais on s'en tape un peu, c'est juste une fic, et pas sérieux de surcroît. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**R**__**appel du chapitre précédent :**__ Jack est toujours chez Elizabeth, bien décidé à accomplir sa vengeance : terminer ce qu'elle a commencé sur le Black Pearl avant de livrer Jack au Kraken, afin que la jeune femme trompe son époux et soit complètement désespérée… Et il semblerait qu'il soit sur la bonne voie, Elizabeth cédant peu à peu… jusqu'à ce qu'un visiteur se présente chez Elizabeth.  
_

* * *

Chapitre troisième : C'est mieux quand c'est lui

* * *

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais Madame Turner est absente pour le moment. 

- Absente ? s'écria William Turner père. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a dit au port, on m'a assuré qu'elle était rentrée chez elle !

- Je vous dis que Madame Turner est absente, répéta le domestique.

« A croire qu'elle ne veut pas voir son beau-père, celle-là ! » pensa le père de Will.

- Très bien, je repasserai plus tard.

Turner père fit mine de partir, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, il s'en approcha et colla son oreille à la porte. Il attendit que les bruits de pas furent suffisamment éloignés pour entrer discrètement. Il n'y avait personne. Il avança prudemment dans la grande demeure et entreprit de monter les escaliers, tout en espérant ne croiser aucun domestique.

Il entendit soudain quelqu'un venir dans sa direction. Se cacher, vite. Il trouva un fauteuil assez massif qui pourrait facilement le dissimuler. Il se tapit derrière, et observa. Deux domestiques venaient de tourner à l'angle du couloir, et marchaient dans sa direction.

- Ah, si tu avais vu Elizabeth hier matin, disait le premier.

- Enfin, ne parle pas de Madame de cette façon !

- Allez, quoi, personne ne nous entend, on ne se fera pas virer, crois-moi.

- Bon… raconte !

- J'étais derrière la porte, je voulais lui annoncer que le petit déjeuner était prêt, j'ai frappé, mais elle n'a pas répondu. J'ai recommencé, toujours rien, alors qu'elle était censée être réveillée à cette heure là. J'entre, et devine quoi ?

- Tu l'as vu nue !

- Mais non, triple crétin !

Turner père n'eut pas le temps d'en entendre plus, les domestiques étaient déjà trop loin. Il attendit qu'ils disparaissent, puis sortit et se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il trouva ; il n'avait en fait aucune idée d'où Elizabeth pouvait bien être. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

- Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

Pris de stupeur, il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Anabelle, la femme de chambre d'Elizabeth.

- Bonjour, je me suis perdu en allant… aux toilettes ! Je ne retrouve plus la chambre de ma belle-fille !

- Vous êtes le père de William Turner ?

- Lui-même !

- Oh, et bien, Madame n'est pas dans sa chambre, elle est dans une chambre d'amis, je crois qu'elle a déjà un visiteur.

- Bien sûr, c'était moi ! mentit-il.

- Oh ? s'étonna Anabelle, pas tout à fait sûre de reconnaître la silhouette de Jack Sparrow.

- Où pourrais-je la trouver, pour l'amour du ciel.

- Au fond du couloir à droite, soupira Anabelle en lui indiquant le chemin.

Turner père se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre indiquée. Il frappa à la porte.

- Elizabeth ? Ouvrez-moi ?

- Qui est-ce ? répondit la jeune femme après quelques secondes de silence.

- William Turner.

Un cri se fit entendre derrière la porte.

- Mon Dieu, c'est Will ! chuchota-t-elle à l'homme qui était sur elle.

- Impossible, trésor ! répondit le pirate.

- Mais… mais j'ai dit que je ne pouvais recevoir personne, s'affola-t-elle. Comment est-il entré ?!

- Hum, par la porte ? proposa Jack tout en embrassant le cou d'Elizabeth.

Elle le regarda avec dépit, avant de le repousser doucement.

- Vite, il faut nous rhabiller Jack, c'est affreux, c'est affreux…

Jack se sentait quant à lui plutôt hilare. D'un côté il craignait de devoir encore se battre avec Will – et il était plutôt d'humeur affective à cet instant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire – mais de l'autre sa vengeance n'en serait que plus belle : Elizabeth devant s'expliquer devant Will ! Pour sûr, elle l'accuserait, dirait qu'il l'a forcée, mais Jack avait de quoi se défendre et montrer à Will qu'elle n'avait pas été si réticente que ça !

- Entrez, fit-il alors qu'Elizabeth était en train de fermer son corset avec difficulté.

Elizabeth poussa un nouveau cri et jeta un regard noir à Jack. Turner père fit un pas et regarda Elizabeth. En voyant qu'il s'agissait de William Turner père et non de son mari, Elizabeth fut prise d'un vertige et s'écroula par terre. Turner père lança un regard inquiet à Jack, puis fronça des sourcils en voyant que ce dernier se rhabillait d'un air tranquille.

- Elizabeth ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Ce n'est que moi, le père de Will !

- Faut l'excuser, elle croyait que c'était lui, expliqua Jack. Ca ne fait qu'un an, alors elle n'a pas vraiment tout compris.

- Si j'avais su que je lui ferais cet effet !

- Oh, vous savez Bill, en ce moment tous les hommes lui font un certain effet !

- Pardon, Jack ? Et puis, pourquoi fermez-vous votre chemise ?

- Parce qu'elle était ouverte, voyons ! dit-il dans un sourire. Il fait une de ces chaleurs, ajouta-t-il.

Elizabeth reprit rapidement conscience et se leva avec peine, le père de Will l'aidant.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Turner… dit-elle d'une voix faible. Désolée, j'ai été surprise…

Turner père lança un regard suspicieux aux deux jeunes gens, soupçonnant quelque chose.

- Etant donné que mon fils ne peut mettre pied à terre, il m'a chargé de venir prendre de vos nouvelles, dit-il.

- Que c'est charmant, dit Jack en s'asseyant.

- Je ne dérange pas ? demanda Turner père.

- Oh, non, Jack ne faisait que me rendre une petite visite, dit Elizabeth en tentant de prendre un air naturel.

- Si vous saviez ce que vous manquez à mon fils, dit Turner père en souriant. Il pense à vous jour et nuit.

- Moi aussi, répondit Elizabeth d'un rire nerveux. Dix ans, c'est long… mais il faut bien continuer à vivre, en attendant son retour…

- Tout à fait, ajouta Jack. Continuer à vivre et ne se priver de rien !

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard meurtrier, auquel Jack répondit par un grand sourire encore rempli de sous-entendus.

- Mais, le temps me parait bien long… continua Elizabeth d'une voix plus terne.

- Je le comprends bien, dit Turner père.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, de tout et de rien, de la vie d'Elizabeth, de Will et du Hollandais Volant…

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte et à repartir rejoindre son fils sur l'océan, Turner père s'approcha d'Elizabeth et la prit à part :

- Dites-moi Elizabeth, est-ce que vous fréquentez beaucoup Jack ?

- Oh, non, cela fait des mois que je ne l'avais pas vu… à croire qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde a décidé de venir me voir en même temps !

- Ah… vous m'assurez que votre état de stupeur tout à l'heure était bien dû au fait que vous avez cru que j'étais Will et que cela vous a surprise ?

- Tout à fait, que croyez-vous donc… ? s'étonna Elizabeth.

- Oh, rien… j'arrive, vous êtes avec Jack dans une chambre…

- Monsieur Turner ! s'exclama-t-elle. Insinueriez-vous que j'étais en train de tromper votre fils ? Jamais, vous entendez, jamais ! J'aime plus que tout votre fils et je ne me laisserai pas avoir par les charmes de pacotille d'un pirate tel que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow !

- Très bien, très bien Elizabeth, pardonnez-moi, mais je voulais juste m'assurer que je n'aurais que des bonnes nouvelles à apporter à mon fils, voyez-vous !

- Vous pouvez repartir tranquille, Monsieur Turner.

Il salua une dernière fois la jeune femme, et la quitta. Lorsqu'il fut parti de la maison d'Elizabeth, Jack se mit à rire.

- Décidément, cette journée est pleine de surprise, c'est à n'en plus finir ma belle !

Elle se mit à rire avec lui.

- Quelle frayeur ! dit-elle.

Ils rirent encore pendant un bon quart d'heure, jusqu'au moment où Elizabeth retrouva son calme, et dit :

- Vous avez failli me mettre dans de beaux draps.

- Vraiment ? C'est bien le but de ma visite, souvenez-vous.

- Jack ! Le père de Will a insinué que je le trompais !

- Hum, pas faux d'un côté ! Et moi, je m'insinue où ?

Elizabeth resta bouche bée devant le pirate.

- J… Jack, enfin ! Mais…

Malheureusement pour la jeune femme, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui reprocher son indélicatesse, car il l'avait à nouveau portée sur le lit et s'affairait à la déshabiller une seconde fois.

- Cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! dit-il tout en lui ôtant sa robe.

- Hé, je peux le faire toute seule ! protesta-t-elle.

- Mais c'est mieux quand c'est moi, hein, avouez !

- J'avoue…

- Seriez-vous à mes pieds, Elizabeth ? demanda Jack, ne doutant pas une seconde de la réponse affirmative de la part de la jeune femme.

- Pirate.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Allez, encore quelques chapitres à venir ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu. Merci à tous.


	4. Chap 4 : Bien sûr que c’est son fils

**La vengeance de Jack**

**Discours plus qu'inutile :** je reviens après deux mois de vacances bien mérités ! Et oui, c'est bel et bien vrai. J'espère que cet ultime chapitre de cet mini-fic, aux chapitres bien trop courts je vous l'accorde (mais sinon, ça ne serait point une mini fic m'sieurs dames), pas sérieuse pour un sou (même pour la méga cagnotte de l'Euromillions, quoique à ce prix là…) vous plaira. Bonne lecture, enjoy.

* * *

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent :**_ Elizabeth vient d'avoir la frayeur de sa vie : le père de Will vient de lui rendre visite, alors qu'elle était plus ou moins en train de tromper son mari avec l'odieux Jack vengeur. Finalement, Turner père s'en va, et laisse Jack et Elizabeth de nouveau seuls… 

_**A titre informatif :**__ ce qui est en italique dans ce chapitre, ce sont des flash back qui reviennent en mémoire à Elizabeth, qui, vous le verrez vite, correspondent à la suite directe du chapitre 3 (sans ellipse temporelle). Enfin, même si vous n'avez pas inventé l'oscilloscope ou la boussole, vous comprendrez bien vite :D  
_

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : Bien sûr que c'est son fils  


* * *

Oh, oui, la plage, le sable fin, Elizabeth courant pieds nus, Will ouvrant grand ses bras pour pouvoir enfin enlacer son épouse… Dix ans, oui, dix ans de passés ! Il était enfin de retour. Jack avait eu le culot de venir pour l'occasion (alors qu'il n'avait pas des vues très correctes sur Elizabeth, nous le savons tous), et regardait le joli petit couple s'embrasser langoureusement. 

A quelques mètres se tenait un enfant. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à Elizabeth. Cependant, le petit garçon avait d'autres traits quelques peu… différents.

- William, voici ton fils, Daniel.

Le petit Daniel s'approcha de son père, et le regarda dans les yeux :

- Je t'attends depuis si longtemps, maman m'a souvent parlé de toi…

- Daniel, j'étais si pressé de te revoir… tu as déjà neuf ans…

- Non, répondit Daniel, je ne les ai pas encore eus !

- Mais, Daniel ! protesta Elizabeth. Tu les as eus il y a trois mois !

- Mais maman, c'est Jack qui m'a raconté ça…

- N'écoute pas tout ce qu'il dit, dit Elizabeth d'un ton ferme. N'est-ce pas, Will ?

- Oui, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow n'est pas très fiable…

En disant cela, le concerné s'était approché.

- Heureux de te revoir Will. Le temps n'a pas été trop long, ni ennuyeux ?

- Quelle question, Jack, répondit Will, sur le ton de plaisanterie. Mais, désormais c'est terminé, je suis de retour, et je ne repartirai pas.

- Charmant, charmant… bon, je vous laisse les tourtereaux, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sur ce, Jack partit de la plage, et laissa Will, sa femme, son fils et son navire tranquilles.

« Quelle bande de niais » pensait-il « avec leurs retrouvailles dégoulinantes de mièvrerie. Aucun intérêt. Et puis ce gosse, il a huit ans d'abord ! »

---

La famille Turner était enfin au complet.

- Comme je suis heureux d'être de retour. Le temps a également du te sembler long, Elizabeth, soupira Will.

- Oh, oui, tellement long…

_Elle embrassait Jack avec force, tandis qu'il tenait fermement ses hanches. Elle s'abandonnait littéralement à ses pulsions basiques et naturelles : et peu importe Will ou pas Will, mariée ou pas, elle s'en contrefichait. Disons plutôt qu'elle n'était même plus en état de réfléchir à la question._

- Et qu'as-tu fait pendant ces dix longues années ? questionna Will.

- Je me suis occupée de Daniel, et…

_Et pendant que les vêtements jonchaient désormais au pied du lit, Elizabeth eut tout le plaisir de pouvoir détailler le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, et lui d'en faire de même avec la jeune femme. Mais cette contemplation ne dura guère, et Jack fit basculer la jeune femme sous son corps à lui. Elizabeth n'apprécia que peu ce mouvement dominateur, son caractère faillit resurgir, mais elle en fit abstraction et se laissa aisément faire._

_Ce fut lorsque Jack glissa sa main droite vers l'entrejambe de la jeune femme qu'elle eut un premier sursaut ; pas qu'elle n'ait jamais été touchée par un homme, disons plutôt qu'elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans un lit avec Jack Sparrow, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Le sursaut passa bien vite, son état prenant le dessus sur tout raisonnement, ce que Jack venait de remarquer avec son exploration._

- … et j'ai fréquenté plusieurs amis, j'ai également entrepris de lire de nombreux ouvrages, afin d'étoffer ma culture.

- Jamais tentée par l'océan, Elizabeth ?

- Non, j'y avais renoncé tant que tu y étais, même si je mourrais d'envie de monter sur le pont d'un bateau… j'étais comme tiraillée…

_Tiraillée entre l'envie d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle avait soi-disant 'commencé' sur le Black Pearl avant qu'il ne coule et celle de mettre la raclée de sa vie à Jack, elle ne l'était plus tellement. Disons qu'il était un peu tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon, et qu'elle n'y songeait plus. _

_Admettez, sachant que Jack avait déjà entrepris d'écarter les jambes de la jeune femme et de s'y faufiler, c'était plutôt bien parti. Quand il commença à aller et venir entre ses reins, Elizabeth ne put retenir un léger cri que Jack interpréta à sa façon (comprendre « Je suis un Dieu »)._

- J'ai du parcourir de nombreuses mers pour remplir ma tâche. Je n'étais pas très tenté par le style tentacules, plaisanta Will. Ce fut un travail de longue haleine, mais gratifiant. J'espère qu'il sera continué…

_Qu'il continue, oui, qu'il continue, c'était tout ce que voulait Elizabeth. Et Jack était également de son avis (l'inverse aurait été surprenant). Elle détournait cependant son regard du pirate, qu'elle n'osait croiser. Mais Jack ne cessait de ramener son regard vers lui, pour qu'elle réalise bien ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, et surtout avec qui._

_Décidé à en terminer, Jack, pas qu'il fut particulièrement pressé ou qu'il s'ennuyait, au contraire (mais il n'allait pas y passer Noël pour autant…), accéléra ses mouvements, ce qui procura des sensations multipliées à la jeune femme, qui du se retenir d'avertir toute la maisonnée, ce qui aurait été quelque peu embêtant._

_Elle tentait d'articuler quelques mots, inaudibles, sentait son corps partagé entre le plaisir que Jack lui procurait, et la douleur montante qui naissait aux muscles et articulations proches de son bassin et de ses cuisses, douleurs cependant négligeables à côté de ce qu'elle vivait._

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir, Will, dit Elizabeth en posant sa tête contre le ventre du jeune homme, allongé à côté de Daniel.

- Moi aussi, ajouta son fils.

- Je vous aime tant…

_L'aimer, ça, non, elle ne l'aimait pas le Jack Sparrow, ça n'aurait jamais fonctionné entre eux, c'était clair, mais sur le plan sexuel, il y aurait probablement eu une entente, bien qu'il soit relativement tôt pour en juger ; une fois n'est pas coutume. Quoique, mais ceci ne nous regarde pas._

_Les va et vient de Jack dans le corps d'Elizabeth la faisait petit à petit monter, monter, jusqu'où Jack voulait qu'elle aille, pour faire une belle et jolie vengeance comme il faut, bien peaufinée, et achevée, sans fausse note. Quand elle ne put retenir un cri libérateur, si différents des autres que Jack du mettre sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme pour atténuer le bruit, et que tout son corps se contracta avant de se relâcher aussi vite, Jack considéra qu'il pouvait conclure sa plaisante besogne._

_Il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans la jeune femme, tout en poussant un faible râle. Aussitôt terminé, aussitôt rhabillé. Alors qu'Elizabeth se remettait de ses émotions, Jack ajustait déjà son chapeau._

_- Alors, ma belle, le mot final ?_

_- Par… pardon ? balbutia-t-elle._

_- Satisfaite ? Heureuse ?_

_- Heur… quoi ? dit Elizabeth._

_- Brave petite, il te faut du temps pour te remettre dis-moi, la taquina Jack._

_- Je… je… commença-t-elle._

_- Tu ?_

_- Qu'ai-je fait ?_

_- Il est un peu tard pour les remords ma grande, dit Jack en lui lançant un clin d'œil, tout en bouillonnant intérieurement de joie._

_Il l'avait eue, sa victoire, oui, enfin, il avait terminé ce que cette garce avait commencé, ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même, car le consentement, ça, il avait été absolu, certes bataillé, obtenu par multiples techniques, mais il venait d'elle au final. C'était tout ce que Jack se disait._

---

- Daniel, viens voir papa, appela Will.

C'était déjà le lendemain matin.

- Papa, papa, fit le jeune garçon en courant dans les bras de son père, est-ce que je pourrai aller voir oncle Jack aujourd'hui ?

- Oncle Jack ? Oui, bien sûr… tu le voyais souvent quand je n'étais pas là ?

- De temps en temps, mais maman n'aime pas trop que je le fréquente, alors elle n'est pas très contente, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir. Je le trouve sympa, marrant, il est un peu spécial. Tu le connais toi papa ?

- Mais oui, maman ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Si, mais raconte-moi toi.

- Oh, c'est long, je te raconterai ce soir plutôt. Disons que nous avons des périodes de collaboration, et d'affrontement, enfin, nous sommes des amis particuliers disons.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi, Daniel.

Le garçon partit en courant s'habiller et se préparer. Une heure plus tard, il se promenait avec Jack près de la grande maison, pendant qu'Elizabeth et Will se retrouvaient seul à seul, dans la salle à manger.

- Je n'aime pas tellement que Jack voie Daniel, même s'il n'est pas bien mauvais, il n'est pas très fréquentable, il pourrait avoir mauvaise influence.

Elizabeth avala sa salive.

- C'est vrai, mais Jack adore tellement Daniel…

- Dis-moi, Elizabeth, je voudrais te poser une question très sérieuse.

- Oui ? dit Elizabeth, s'attendant au pire.

- Daniel est bien mon fils… ?

A ce moment là, la porte s'entr'ouvrit :

- Bien sûr que c'est ton fils, hé crétin, tu veux qu'il soit de qui ? lança Jack qui était venu chercher un chapeau pour Daniel qui en réclamait un.

- Jack, tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer, se fâcha Elizabeth.

- Ca va, ça va, je suis déjà reparti, c'était pour le gamin…

Elizabeth soupira.

- Oui, c'est ton fils, Will.

Jack rejoignit Daniel, et lui mit le chapeau sur la tête.

- Woah, merci oncle Jack !

- De rien, gamin. Il est à ton père, mais il ne le mettait jamais du temps où je le fréquentais.

« Il finira comme moi, celui-là » pensa Jack en regardant son fils illégitime avancer devant lui. « Charmant garçon, un peu maladroit – ça doit venir de sa mère –, même si je ne souhaitais pas sa naissance… cependant, la vengeance n'en est que plus belle. »

Sur cette pensée, il sourit malicieusement. Elle l'avait cherché. Elle l'avait mérité. Peut-être pas jusque là, mais, tant pis, un poids deux mesures.

De son côté, Elizabeth ne savait comment contenir sa colère. Elle mourrait d'envie de tuer Jack. De se venger à son tour. Il lui avait fait un fils, un fils qu'elle devait faire passer pour celui de son époux. Mais qui ne l'était pas. Et par-dessus tout elle allait mentir à Will pendant de longues années, de peur de le perdre.

Jack.

Jack Sparrow.

Il avait gagné. Il l'avait vaincue. Elle avait admis sa défaite. Elle avait payé pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais elle l'avait payé cher, trop cher. Justice méritait d'être rendue, l'équilibre n'était plus parfait.

« Jack. Pirate. Je me vengerai ! »

* * *

**FIN  
**

* * *

**Merci à tous de m'avoir lue**, et merci à mes reviewers potentiels :) Une suite, peut-être ? Je verrai ça, un jour, qui sait ? Merci encore à tous. 


End file.
